Letters
by Kailee
Summary: Someone at Hogwarts replies to a pen-pal ad in 'Wizard's Weekly'. [slash HPDM, past DMBZ, minor het HGBZ]
1. Letters

**Name of Story: **Letters

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling is the brains behind the operation, not me! GO JO!

**Pairing & Characters: **Surprise

**Summary: **Someone at Hogwarts replies to a pen-pal ad in 'Wizards Weekly'.

**Also Posted At: **SilverSnitch

Dear 12GPL,

Well, I haven't ever had a pen-pal before, so I'm not sure what to write. I suppose you'll want to know some little facts about me. I'm 16 years old and I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts. That's where I am now, as a matter of fact. I'm sitting in my room, in my dormitory and writing this letter to you.

I found your plea for a pen-pal in the Wizard's Weekly magazine. I've been a loyal subscriber to said magazine for a couple of years now, and your 'advertisement', I suppose you could call it, is the first I've read that has intrigued me.

I hope you write back soon, as I too wish for someone to talk to.

Sincerely,

D166.

-

Dear D166 ,

Thanks for writing! It's interesting that you're in your sixth year at Hogwarts; I am too! We probably know each other. It'd be weird if you're here right now, watching me write this, huh?

But anyway. Yours is the only reply I've got so far, so my hand isn't as sore as my friend's was when she applied for a pen-pal. She had piles and piles of letters to reply to, and now she writes to three different people! That'd just get confusing, I think.

I like your style of writing – you sound very formal and cool. LOL; has anyone ever told you that before, that you sound both sophisticated and cool? I'll bet that they haven't.

Write back soon!

12GPL.

-

Dear 12GPL,

You have an interesting pen-name. I wonder what it stands for…? Maybe you know 12 great places to eat? Or maybe you have 12 green (or grey?) posters of 'L'? Whatever it is, it sounds intriguing. Mine is pretty simple – but I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll have to figure it out.

I think that women are a lot more prone to answer pen-pal ads (and read magazines with pen-pal ads in them) than men, and that's why your friend got so many more replies than you. Have you gotten any more yet?

My style of writing? You've studied my writing? Well, right now I can guarantee you that my eyebrow is almost touching my hairline, LOL. And no, I can't say that anyone's actually ever called me 'cool'. I've been called 'sophisticated' and 'formal' and even 'pompous'. But never 'cool'. Have you?

D166.

-

Dear D166,

My pen-name isn't really that interesting. You'll probably laugh once you figure it out… but then again, it's fairly unique, so you may not guess it pretty soon. So I'll make you a deal. Once we've written to each other for three months, I'll tell you what it means. And then you've got to tell me yours. Deal?

Yeah, I've had two more replies. One's from a guy in Brazil, would you believe, but his grammar and spelling are terrible – I can't read what he's written. I'll just write a reply thanking him, but saying that I've already got a pen-pal. He'll probably be offended – he might have poured his heart into that letter (I doubt it!), and just get a polite thank you in response.

The other one is OK, though. I might write to him as well. He says he goes to Salem Institute in the USA, so that's pretty cool. His owl is really friendly as well – and you know what they say, the owl reflects the owner! I'll reply to his properly, like I did to yours.

No, I didn't study your writing – I was just reading your letter and came to that conclusion! And I'd like to see that – what colour is your hair, anyway? Do your eyebrows match your hair colour? Mine do, but one of my friends' doesn't, due to an accident in Charms way back in our first year.

No, I don't think I've ever been called cool. At my muggle school (which I hated :P), I was the outcast because I did a lot of weird things, and the school bully didn't like me, so everyone stayed away for fear of getting beaten up. Here I get idolized, I guess. I don't like it though.

12GPL.

-

Dear 12GPL,

Have you noticed our letters getting longer? LOL – we don't even know each other and we're relating so well. Anyway, I agree to your deal. I think that we should also meet at the three-month line. We should probably be able to figure out who the other is by our pen-names, and then whoever finds the other first wins.

The guy from America sounds alright. I wonder if the one from Brazil will send you a (decipherable) reply? LOL. And my hair colour… why do you want to know that? It might give the game away. But yes, my eyebrows do match my hair colour.

I thank Merlin every day that I didn't go to a muggle school – I got private tutoring at home. My mother wanted to send me to a school like the one she got her early education at, but my father put his foot down when she asked him. I think I can do the basic muggle things if I ever need to. I'm so glad I'm a wizard though; otherwise I'd be learning algebra and shit like that.

Ugh.

D166

-

Dear D166,

Your letter was shorter than mine that time, so maybe we aren't getting longer. Maybe we've just got more things to talk about; maybe I'm just more talkative. And I think that the meeting-thing is a great idea… I can't wait! But… what does the winner get?

I completely agree with being a wizard – I can't imagine learning all the things my muggle friends says that her old school friends are currently learning. It seems so complicated, but she's doing summer courses so she can keep up with them. She's smart, so she understands it. I'm not as smart, so I don't. I also don't really give a damn!

What do you usually get for Christmas? Do you want a present from me? What do you want?

12GPL.

-

Dear 12GPL,

Maybe the winner should get a kiss! LOL - I'd be happy with that. Ha! I'll bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Almost no-one knows I'm bi, except for my best friend. He is too, so we keep each other's secret. How about you? What's your preference? Any experience?

I usually get money or clothes for Christmas. I got a broom-servicing kit from my father once after he bought me a broom. I still use it regularly, so that was a good present. You should see my wardrobe – it's huge! And if you want to get me a present, you can. Just chocolate or something – I don't mind.

D166.

-

Dear D166,

I wouldn't be adverse to the idea of kissing – I'm gay. I can't stand girls in that way. I kissed a girl last year, and my only thoughts on the matter were that it was wet. But I've had… ahem… fantasies and things about other guys. You're a fence-sitter, hmm?

Oh, and I was thinking – and no, I didn't hurt myself :P. Do you think we should tell each other on Valentine's Day? Reckon you'd want to be my Valentine? LOL, that'd be an excuse for the kissing thing to any curious onlookers.

Chocolate it is, then! LOL – thank Merlin we've got a Hogsmeade weekend right before Christmas, huh? Or else the chocolates would go off or melt or something. Not too likely in this weather, but whatever.

You planning on getting me anything?

12GPL.

-

Dear 12GPL,

I don't know whether I'll be getting you anything or not. Idiot! Of course I'll be getting you something. What do you think you'd like? Chocolates as well? Maybe a book or something? This would be a whole lot easier if we knew each other – or even each other's House! But I suppose that would be giving away too much.

Not adverse to the idea? Even if I'm so repulsive, you want to throw up just looking at me? Not that I am, of course. But even so, would you still kiss me if you knew who I was? I doubt it. And yes, that is one name for bisexuals, LOL.

And I wasn't going to ask if you hurt yourself! I'll bet that's something that one of your friends came up with, isn't it? It doesn't sound much like you, but how would I know what you would say and what you wouldn't? Anyway, Valentine's Day sounds OK.

I have to go now. I'm going to Hogsmeade to pick up your present – I just had a wonderful idea in the way of it. Write back soon!

D166.

-

Dear D166,

Sorry it took me so long to write back – I was really busy with Christmas and stuff. I own a house in London, you see, thanks to one of my family members, and me and my friends had a huge party there. I would think that we kept up the neighbours, only they wouldn't hear us anyway – we had giant silencing spells put up around the whole property.

Thank you so much for the gift voucher! I've never had so much money to spend on clothes! My friend – the muggle takes the summer courses and has three pen-pals – took me shopping and helped me choose a whole wardrobe. We had to get one of those portable storage things, the one that's like a catalogue? You know – you tap the item you want and it appears? Yeah, like that. Wow.

Did you like your chocolates? I got the nicest ones I could find – I even ate one to make sure they weren't poisoned. OK… maybe two… alright, I had three. But they were really nice, and I couldn't help myself. LOL ;).

I always stick to a deal – I'd kiss you even if you were my worst enemy!

12GPL.

-

Dear 12GPL,

It's now half-way through January, and Valentine's Day is coming up fast. Are you desperately trying to find an outfit that will be appropriate for meeting a stranger who is not a stranger? I know I am.

And yes, I loved my chocolates – I ate them all within the week. It took me ages to eat so many – how many were there, exactly? There had to be more than a hundred separate pieces. Well, they were delicious. Thanks!

I can't wait to see your wardrobe. Will you show it to me once we've met each other? We can probably compare clothes. I wonder if we're the same size? And I've got one of those portable storage systems too – you should see how full mine is! LOL.

Even if I was your worst enemy, you'd still kiss me? Wow, I'm honoured. :P

D166.

-

Dear D166,

It's now the last day of January, and there's two weeks left until Valentine's Day. I can't wait to meet you – I've already got the outfit all picked out. I'll admit, it took all the girls in my year to help me choose one, but I still have one! LOL.

Sure I'll show you my wardrobe – that sounds pretty kinky, doesn't it? I just burst out laughing while I wrote that, and I'm currently in History of Magic, so I woke everyone up. Sorry, peoples!

So you should be – every girl wants to kiss me. Too bad none of them will ever have the chance, huh? LOL. Anyway, how far have you gone with experimenting and stuff?

12GPL.

-

Dear 12GPL,

That story about laughing in History of Magic just made my day. I was in Potions when I read your letter, trying to keep Snape from seeing it and confiscating it. Knowing him, he'd probably read it out to the whole class, no matter if he knew who the people involved were.

Anyway, I've got a study period right now, and am in the Library. I've got three books stacked up next to me – I've got a Muggle Studies quiz tomorrow :P. I wonder if your friend who takes the summer courses and shit is in my class? There are two MS classes, so you never know – she might be!

Kinky, eh?

I have done nothing below the waist with experimenting – it's all been snogging and above the waist explorations. It was with my best friend, too – he's rather hot. Suppose I'd better not describe him, hmm? That might tell you who I am. Another week and I won't need to worry.

Can't wait!

D166.

-

D166,

My pen-name stands for the address of my house in London, 12 Grimmauld Place.

12GPL.

-

12GPL,

My pen-name stands for Dragon, my age (16) and my year (6).

D166.


	2. Kisses

**Name of Story: **Letters

**Disclaimer: **You Tarzan. Me not Jo Rowling. big smile

**Pairing & Characters: **Surprise

**Summary: **Someone at Hogwarts replies to a pen-pal ad in 'Wizard's Weekly'.

-

Harry re-read D166's response in shock, shaking his head.

_No, it can't be. It can't be him! Anyone but him… _

But there was no-one else in Harry's year who matched the description of Dragon. Who had a hot best friend. Who admittedly looked to be gay or bi. Who would spend so much money on someone, just to buy them clothes.

It had to be Draco Malfoy.

Harry blinked as he reached this conclusion. What the hell had happened to the denial stage? It wasn't fair, he was happier when he was in denial. Now he had to wake up and smell the roses. He either had to kiss, or be kissed by, Draco Malfoy before the sun set today.

Today was, of course, Valentine's Day. It was three months since Harry had placed the pen-pal ad in Wizard's Weekly, hoping that someone would reply and he would be able to _be himself _instead of being just 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Goddamn-Die'.

It seemed as though that tag would become redundant today, because Malfoy was going to kill him.

They had been writing to each other since before Christmas, not knowing who the other was. Harry had spoken about his friends without mentioning any names, and read about Malfoy's (gorgeous) best friend, Blaise Zabini, without even knowing it.

Shit.

Harry stood wearily, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Malfoy would surely be at lunch, ready to rip into Harry in front of the whole school. He wasn't going to enjoy being publicly humiliated by his rival, but he supposed it was better to get it over and done with.

Harry pulled on his robe, and stood to leave. It was Friday, so he'd had a free morning – no classes. He had Potions after lunch though; that was going to be a nightmare. Harry shuddered just thinking about it.

-

Draco Malfoy wasn't much happier than Harry was, although he couldn't say that he wasn't happy about the raven-haired boy having to kiss him. Draco was going to make it as embarrassing as possible for the other young man.

Blaise Zabini looked up from the Daily Prophet. The two of them were currently sitting at the Slytherin House table, waiting for Draco's 'date' to show up. Draco hadn't let him in on the secret of the other guy's identity, but Blaise was smart enough to guess who it was from the evil grin gracing Draco's face.

Blaise and Draco had only recently become close, and only after Draco's parents had disowned him at Halloween for not becoming a Death Eater. Blaise shivered – who the hell would _want_ to be a Death Eater anyway? Just the name was enough to turn you off.

Blaise's parents were, thankfully, American and so had no _major_ tendencies toward either the Dark or the Light. It was really only the UK and Europe that were affected by Voldemort, though other wizarding nations occasionally had a look-in. Voldemort seemed centered around his home turf.

The Zabini's had come to England to get away from his grandparents, who weren't going to allow them to marry. They let Blaise choose which side he wanted to be on for himself, and he had chosen Potter over Voldemort after much consideration.

However long the two Slytherins had been friends, they had been 'together' first, and so were easily able to read the other's emotions. True, they had only lasted a month together, but it was still enough to become very close. And they were still friends, which was good.

Blaise turned his head towards the doors of the Great Hall as he heard the whispering around him increase. His year-mates weren't exactly stupid either, and they could pretty much all read Draco like a book. Therefore, they all (well, except for Crabbe and Goyle) knew that it was Potter that their 'Prince' had been writing to for the last couple of months.

And Potter had just walked in through the doors.

Draco stood, and walked towards the sixteen-year-old. Blaise reluctantly folded up his newspaper and followed the blonde. He watched as Granger and Weasley came to stand behind Harry (probably having no idea what this was about, but that didn't matter), arms folded. Theodore Nott had followed Blaise to even up the numbers.

The group of five left the Hall, Draco unwilling to cause a huge scene. A small one would do just fine.

-

Harry wondered why Draco didn't want to humiliate him in front of the entire school, then shrugged it off.

Wait.

_Ijust called him 'Draco', didn't I? Oh Merlin…_

Harry breathed in inaudibly, trying to calm himself before the inevitable wave broke over him. He slowly came to a stop when Dra- Malfoy did and turned to face his pen-pal.

He stood uncomfortably as Malfoy looked him over. Wait – was he _checking Harry out_? Well, whatever it was, it was awkward. Harry shifted as he stood, and waited.

Eventually, it happened. Drac- Malfoy! stopped looking him over and his eyes came to a halt on Harry's face. His grey eyes, Harry noticed for the first time. The same colour as the storm that was currently raging outside.

All of a sudden, Draco swooped down on Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry froze in shock, and Draco – Malfoy – oh _hell_, Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist. Harry slowly relaxed, and began to take more of an active role in the kiss.

He vaguely heard Hermione and Ron gasp behind him as his arms came up and went around Draco's neck. The blonde was only a few inches taller than him, but it made for a strange angle in kissing if Harry left his arms by his side.

Draco ran his tongue lightly over Harry's bottom lip, and Harry gasped. Draco skimmed his tongue around Harry's lips once before delving into the emerald-eyed Gryffindor's sweet-tasting mouth.

Now Harry could hear the two Slytherins behind Draco chuckling quietly. Disconcerted, he broke the kiss (with a slight pang of regret, though that went unnoticed), and glared at them.

"What?" he asked. Draco was also chuckling quietly now. "What?" he repeated, more annoyed now. Hermione came to stand behind him, and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around. "What?" he asked, softer this time.

"Ahem. Harry? Are you feeling OK, mate?" Ron asked hesitantly. Harry chanced a glance over at Ron, and saw that his friend was looking pretty green in the face – which really didn't clash well with his red hair.

"I'm feeling fine, Ron. Why do you ask?" Harry grinned nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just been exchanging saliva with his rival.

"Hmmm," Ron sighed, and turned away. The red-head left, leaving Harry and Hermione looking after him in shock.

"What, no angry outburst, Weasel? I have just ravaged your best friend's mouth without his permission, as far as you know, and you aren't hexing me or anything?" Draco drawled. Ron didn't even turn around, he just kicked a suit of armour (which grumbled at him, but subsided as he was used to being kicked) and continued on his way.

Harry was hurt by Ron's apparent rejection of him. And then, of course, he realised precisely where he was – standing off to the side of the Entrance Hall, his arms around Draco Malfoy's neck and said person's arms around Harry's waist.

Harry pulled away, and stared at Draco.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Draco smirked.

"We had a deal. Although I suppose you found me first, I initiated first contact. I win," the Slytherin explained with the smug smirk sticking to his features. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So _you're_ D166," she grinned. "Who knew you could be so thoughtful?" she murmured, and Draco looked mockingly wounded.

"Milady, I am the most thoughtful person in Slytherin. Compared to Crabbe and Goyle, I'm as thoughtful as Buddha," he grinned. Harry was taken aback – was Draco _teasing_ Hermione? In a _nice_ way?

Merlin's beard.

He was.

Blaise was still struggling not to laugh, and Draco turned to look at him. "Problem?" he asked. Blaise shook his head, and clapped a hand to his mouth. Hermione glanced at him, and shook her head.

Theo just looked confused. He had paid almost no attention to the pen-pal Draco had had, preferring to keep in touch with his own pen-pals, and write stories and things. Theo was quite the author – he had entered three competitions at Hogwarts already, and won all of them.

"I'm sure, Malfoy," she kidded. Draco shrugged and gave an Evil Grin™. Harry, Theo and Blaise watched this with amazement – Hermione seemed to have accepted Draco's sudden personality swing with surprising ease. Harry, gathering his courage, asked her why. She turned to him in surprise.

"Haven't you noticed? You and Malfoy haven't fought for months!" she exclaimed. "He's been pretty nice to me in MS, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," she further explained.

"I have, haven't I?" Draco agreed. Blaise nodded, thinking about it.

"I think that your last fight was right near the beginning of sixth year, about Draco here making fun of Weasel's robes," he frowned.

"Good memory, B.," muttered Theo. Blaise grinned at him.

"Wow, Slytherins _not_ being total jerks? What alternate reality have I woken up in?" Harry joked. Theo punched him playfully on the shoulder, then had the courage to pull Hermione's hair. She shrieked, and ran after him as he sprinted off, giggling like a girl.

Blaise, Draco and Harry shook themselves to make sure they weren't seeing things. Nope, they weren't.

Harry turned back to Draco. "So… what do we do now?" he asked the blonde tentatively.

"Friends first, I guess," Draco sighed.

"Friends? Not after that kiss, my good man," Blaise grinned, and shoved Harry so that the Gryffindor landed in Draco's arms. "Kissy-kissy!" he crowed, and Harry and Draco shrugged.

"If you say so," Draco grinned, making his idea clear to Harry by way of eye-message. Harry received the message loud and clear, and nodded. Together, they lunged at Blaise, and planted sloppy, wet kisses on his cheeks.

Blaise laughed, shocked, and wiped the drool from his blushing cheeks. "Well, I meant each other, actually…" he trailed off as Hermione and Theo ran past. He snagged Hermione around the waist, giving Theo a change to get away. She glared at him, and he grinned at her.

"Sorry, lady. Can't have you mangling my friend, can I?" he snorted as she tried every trick in the book to get away.

Harry and Draco, meanwhile, were discussing the contents of their letters, and arranging a time and place for them to compare wardrobes. Draco's was obviously going to be larger – he had had sixteen more years to compile his collection than Harry had.

Harry, hearing the struggle between Hermione and Blaise, looked over at them. He offered a suggestion to Hermione. "Kiss him!" he shouted. Hermione grinned wickedly, and did just that. Blaise still didn't let her go, though. She broke away, gasping for air.

Blaise just went back for more, and Hermione consented quite willingly.

Harry shook his head as Theo got near enough to Hermione for her to exact revenge, but she still didn't move from her position in Blaise's arms.

"Matchmaking now, are we?" Draco muttered in his ear.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry whispered back, and caught Draco by surprise as he kissed him.

_What a nice fairy-tale ending this is_, Draco thought, satisfied. _Unexpected, but nice._

And Ron was never seen, nor heard from ever again. Hermione and Blaise married and had fifteen kids. Harry and Draco still write letters to each other, but they are soppy, romantic ones that are exchanged over breakfast every day.

And Voldemort, you may ask?

He died of chicken pox.

-

**The SilverSnitch Replies **

**Ashlee: **Heh, Kailee and Ashlee – LOL. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you found it funny – did you like the ending for this chapter? I'm a slasher too – can't get enough of the stuff. LMAO. .

**thrnbrooke: **Well, here you go. They meet! LOL.

**lady of the green eyes: **Thanks! Sadly this is the final chapter. :P

**angelkitty77: **I suppose I did make it pretty obvious about who it was. I was kind of aiming for obvious .

**cheddarcheezy: **Well, thanks for thinking that – I think it's still interesting, LOL! Who said it was a one-shot? Hmmm? LOL. It _is_ over now, though.

**deshijessi: **Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter – although it's the last, I had fun writing it. It was a plot bunny that I had to get rid of before I could continue with chapter fourteen of my long-chap-fic.

**Fanfiction. Net Replies**

**Writa: **LOL, I did make it fairly easy to figure out, didn't I? Thanks for reviewing!

**indie-rollie: **Did you like their reactions? I struggled to make it realistic, then gave up and went with humour :P.

**Silverone3: **Oh la, la! I continued! Hope you likey this one too!

**pixyfairy120: **Thanks! I love compliments:D

**Fossilized: **Thank you so much! I was kinda aiming for ironic – and humorous – and obvious. LOL – I was aiming for a lot of things, eh?

This was just a short ficlet to satisfy a plot bunny. Her name is Hermione and she bites me when I don't write her short stories. I'm supposed to be working on _Once More With Feeling_ my long chapter-story. But I needed a distraction. So, I hope you liked it! Now I have to go write chapter fourteen of OMWF, and draft out the next three. :P Ciao!


End file.
